A Tale as Old as Time
by Hiki-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 3![SasuNaru. Next, Jiraiya.] A series of drabbles and events from different characters point of views about the obvious coming relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone could see it, only both boys couldn't.
1. Iruka

AN: Lame title I know. Couldn't think. Anyway, don't worry, this won't clash with updating 'Get Me a Wife'.

Disclaimer: Remember, don't own anything.

Warning: Shonen-ai hints.

**A Tale as Old as Time  
By: Hiki-chan**

**Iruka**

He was probably the first to notice it coming...

It was very long ago. Back when Sasuke and Naruto were around 7 years old.

_Flashback_

_Iruka was walking out of the school, at the gate, he noticed one person at the side, near a willow tree. _

_Underneath was none other than Naruto, aka, Kyuubi vessel. He wasn't alone. In his lap, there was a baby kitten. _

_Naruto was stroking its fur softly while the kitten purred under his hand. _

_Iruka snuck closer. Once close enough to hear Naruto talk to the kitten. _

_"You're alone too... aren't you?" _

_Iruka wanted to go to Naruto and comfort him. His heart went out to the young boy. _

_"Meow." _

_Naruto turned his head to look at the side, there he spotted a big mother cat and three kittens. The blond turned back to the kitten in his lap before he smiled, understanding that this kitten belonged to them. "Go on, you have a family to go to." _

_The kitten walked out of his lap before Naruto stood up. It purred and rubbed against his leg before it left. _

_"You're lucky, don't let them go." _

_Iruka almost went up to Naruto but then someone beat him to it. Seems like he wasn't the only one around. _

_"Dobe..." _

_Iruka was surprised. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the most talkative person. _

_"Teme! Don't call me that." The teacher noticed there was no malice in his voice as Naruto ran over to Sasuke. _

_Iruka smiled lightly as the argument began and followed both boys. It was only until they reached Naruto's house that Iruka noticed that Sasuke had probably intentionally walked Naruto home since Sasuke's house went another way. _

_Naruto went into the house. "Thanks teme." Seems like he knew what Sasuke did. _

_"Hn." Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pocket and walked away, but Iruka could see a soft smile linger on his lips. _

_And the first gate opened. _

_End flashback. _

It would take them awhile to notice...

But it will definitely happen.

Iruka blinked once, come to think of it.

How did Naruto know the meaning of the word 'teme' so young?

**Owari**

If people like it, I'll continue. XD But who should I do next?


	2. Kakashi

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews minna! Hmm, decided to stick with the title. It makes sense doesn't it? Doesn't it? XD

Disclaimer and Warning: Same things apply as before.

**A Tale as Old as Time**  
By: Hiki-chan

**Kakashi **

He always one to look underneath the underneath, that was his motto. Well sort of anyway.

However, what he saw underneath both Sasuke and Naruto, ran much, much deeper than friendship.

Flashback

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too."_

_"Teme!"_

_"Usuratonkachi."_

_"Bastard!"_

_"Dobe."_

_Kakashi finally decided to look up from his Icha Icha Paradise to spare a glance at the obvious arguing boys. It was too bas Sakura was sick at home, if not he would have fun watching her scream at the both of them. _

_Icha Icha was getting to the interesting part where the girl will realize that the guy likes her. Then it would go way, way off. Meaning they would do what Kakashi, the pervert, likes the most! He knows, cause he flipped to the back of the book to see them happily married._

_Kakashi watched in plan amusement, as the bickering got worst._

_"You're doing it wrongly, dead-last!"_

_"Well **sorry** for not having a stick my ass, bastard!"_

_Kakashi glanced back to his book, apparently the main girl and guy character were arguing as well._

_Eh, wait a minute._

_"Stop being **stupid**, Usuratonkachi."_

_"Shut up!"_

_Kakashi eyes flickered back the arguing boys and back to his book again. The main male lead kept making fun of the girl…_

_In fact, **everything **the male character did was almost identical to Sasuke. And how the female character reacted was the same as Naruto._

_Kakashi kept flickering his eyes back and forth to his book then to the two arguing young boys._

_Finally he snapped the book shut with a soft 'Flump'._

_Both boys stopped their bickering to turn to their sensei when Kakashi walked over to them and placed a hand on both their shoulders. "No wonder you two fight so much."_

_His visible eye curved as he remembered the ending of the book, "I'm sure you'll have a fine future together."_

_Then he strolled off ignoring the odd looks both Sasuke and Naruto shot at him._

End Flashback

Kakashi smiled as now, in present, both of them were still arguing.

Even after Sasuke came back from Orochimaru, one would think things would have changed.

Have they?

Kakashi may not know...

But.

But, Kakashi knew, he just _knew_ they'll have a fine future together.

The Jounnin grinned as both, now young men at the age of 17, shot names to each other.

"Such energy."

Owari 

**Keep your ideas coming! I think I may need it xD**


	3. Jiraiya

**Tale as Old as Time  
**By: Hiki-chan

**Jiraiya **

He knew it from the moment he saw how determined Naruto was been to save Sasuke from Itachi's and Orochimaru clutches.

No one could consider the legendary Sannin to be blind. He wasn't legendary for nothing, nor was a pervert for nothing but that's not the point. Now he may be an old perverted hermit, but he still had feelings, damn it!

And the damn feelings told him that he would have quite a handful of excitement and entertainment when the brat and Uchiha grow up.

Ohohoh, fun!

Problem, it hasn't been fun at all.

_Flashback _

_Jiraiya loves to spy. Anyone who told you otherwise obviously doesn't know him at all. Anyway, yes, Jiraiya loves to spy. Especially on naked women, but today, today was an exception. _

_He sniggered into his hand, his other holding onto a notebook and pen as he spied on the two young teenagers who were **alone **in the **forest**. Yes, that makes him wonder as well. _

_They** weren't** training, another** plus**. _

_There he stood, holding his breath as he waited for things to become… how should he put this? Heated up. _

_His hand twitched in anticipation. Once he got all the information he needed, he'll make an Icha Icha Paradise special yaoi edition! Guaranteed to sell out like hotcakes. _

_The Sannin strained his ear to try to eavesdrop when the Uchiha's mouth opened, he stretched his body, trying to inch closer but almost lost his balance from the tree. But then the Uchiha's mouth snapped shut. _

_Jiraiya didn't dare to move as he watched Sasuke turn around, stuff his hands into his pocket and mumble something before he started walking off. _

_What the f-? _

_Jiraiya dropped the book as a shriek echoed throughout the forest, startling him. "TEME DON'T TELL ME TO COME HERE THEN TELL ME TO NEVERMIND IT! I MIND IT VERY MUCH YOU BASTARD!" _

End flashback

Jiraiya stared at the blank notebook in front of him before allowing his head to land on it with a 'thump' sound.

Where is the excitement?!

So far, nothing has happened… What to do, what to do?!

…

Maybe… just maybe, he could make it up! It was _bound _to happen right? So it wouldn't hurt to just… give them a boost in their relation or something. Yeah… he should!

Alright, onward story writing! He shall call the book 'The Master and the Kit!', starring, Uchiha Sasuke as the master and Uzumaki Naruto as the kit!

Owari

**Eh, sorry for the late update! Slowly... xD**


End file.
